Lazos de Sangre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: UA situado en mi fanfic 'Quemando puentes'. Rishid/Shizuka. Y ahí están ambos, bajo el mismo cielo, sufriendo la misma pena. Son iguales y su sangre canta, canta una historia llena de dolor que decidieron unir. YGO FF Contest Tier 4.


**Advertencias:** Pareja crack. Universo Alterno, el mismo que en mi fanfic Jonouchi x Yuugi 'Quemando puentes'.

Para el Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest, ronda 4 en los foros de ff net. Que conste que la pareja no la escogí yo del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos de Sangre<strong>

Rishid se llevó una mano al punto exacto en el cual su corazón palpitaba, llevando restos de sangre caliente a todo su cuerpo. Su rodilla izquierda tocó el suelo y al arrodillarse, tuvo la prudencia de dirigir los ojos hacia los humildes zapatos que le eran permitidos usar. Todo en armonía con las órdenes de su maestro, todo acorde a las reglas que subyugaban a sus empleados.

Marik Ishtar se paseaba por la habitación haciendo caso omiso del hombre, aunque no por eso menos complacido de saber que sus órdenes eran leyes entre aquellos que vivían en los barrios más bajos de Dessedia. Tenía que maquinar un plan perfecto para conseguir sus objetivos, tenía que anticiparse a cada movimiento del oponente, a cada jugada absurda, arriesgada pero ganadora. Jonouchi Katsuya era conocido por ello, precisamente. Arriesgaba mucho en las mesas de juego, ganaba aún más. Le importaba poco la policía, las autoridades encabezadas por el que parecía un chiquillo imcompetente y nadie conseguía atraparlo, cosa que lo enfurecía.

Había conocido a Jonouchi tres años atrás, los rumores decían que se había desprendido de su corazón, que era un asesino eficiente, de sangre fría, dispuesto a todo. Él comprobó dichas habladurías y con mucha satisfacción, durante al menos un mes, sus negocios marcharon de maravilla con ese hombre a su lado, más parecido a una estatua de ojos apagados pero con certera mortandad. Fue un mes productivo, semanas en las cuales nisiquiera le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que no duraría para siempre; que el ladrón, el asesino, aquella vida carente de alma pero llena aún de fuerzas para empuñar un cuchillo, se escaparía, presa del aburrimiento y del hastío, llevándose casi todo lo que había ganado para él.

Marik había sido engañado y eso era algo que no podía concebir siquiera. El dinero podía recuperarse, siempre era posible vender cualquier cosa en el mercado negro, conseguir otras, satisfacer clientes. Pero el orgullo perdido no se recuperaría hasta que la afrenta fuese saldada con la muerte. Y Jonouchi Katsuya merecía morir por haberlo engañado. Así pues, olvidándose de los cargamentos de mentes perfectas —inteligencia arrancada de otra persona, una preciosa piedra del tamaño de un diamante que podía implantarse a quien pagara lo suficiente—, que llegaban ese día, había llamado a Rishid a su despacho con la idea en mente de confiarle el plan que lo llevaría a su venganza.

—Encuéntrala —dijo de pronto, desplegando los brazos hacia el cielo, como si quisiera abrazar al aire, tenía el rostro desfigurado por la ira y en nada se parecía al chico que Rishid conocía desde sus años más jóvenes, deseoso de los placeres del mundo—. Encuentra a la hermana de ese bastardo y veamos entonces si no tiene corazón para rescatarla.

Detrás de él había una mesa, en el cuarto negro lleno de cajas de embalaje que contenían tanto cosas preciosas como contrabandeadas. Una sencilla fotografía yacía sobre la superficie pulida de madera, que reflejaba la luz proveniente de la lámpara del techo, tan opaca como todo lo demás. En dicha fotografía una adolescente con el cabello castaño sonreía, en sus ojos se adivinaba una vida dichosa y un porvenir aún mejor; una inocente mujer que sería el señuelo perfecto, la víctima perfecta.

—Kawai Shizuka, ése es tu objetivo —la fotografía cayó a sus pies, pues a Rishid no le habían ordenado levantarse, la desvaída sonrisa de la fotografía formando un nudo en su garganta—. Encuéntrala, tráela. _Viva_. Aunque si así lo prefieres, puedes jugar un poco con ella antes.

Recargándose en la mesa con gesto teatral, los blancos dientes destelleando a la par de una sonrisa maligna, Marik le hizo un gesto para que se retirara, sin duda pensando que a Rishid le encantaría su sugerencia. El hombre se levantó haciendo una reverencia breve pero llena de respeto, la fotografía fuertemente apretada en su mano derecha, como si temiera que la Shizuka de la fotografía pudiera escaparse y con ella su futuro.

—El resto te lo dirán los Cazadores Raros. Dirección, ubicación...

Marik le dio la espalda a Rishid para contemplar su distorsionado reflejo en la mesa de madera, saboreando la venganza con cada parte de su cuerpo. Nisiquiera se molestó en escuchar la réplica del otro, no importaba. Kawai Shizuka podría morir en esa mesa, podría sufrir y pagar por un crimen que ella no había cometido. Jonouchi vendría, seguro que vendría —¿Qué rumores tan estúpidos eran esos de que se había desprendido de su corazón?—, y luego... Las cosas volverían a su cauce después de una gran pelea, algunos disparos y sangre alrededor. ¡Sangre, en esa misma mesa! ¡El principio y fin del ciclo de su venganza! Lanzó una carcajada al aire, misma que nisiquiera la puerta cerrándose pudo enclaustrar en sus paredes carentes de vida.

Curiosamente, Rishid también deseaba que las cosas volvieran a su cauce y con eso en mente, con la esperanza de que todo terminaría de una vez por todas, cerró la puerta del almacén que les servía como base secreta, no sin antes murmurar—:

—A tus órdenes, _hermano_.

La carcajada de Marik, por supuesto, lo previno de escuchar esto último.

.

Rishid avanzaba con dificultad por entre las calles de la ciudad, divisando, conforme se acercaba a las orillas, terrenos más y más pobres. Casas construidas con pedazos de madera viejos y a veces, hasta cartones. El sol, el enorme sol en el cual orbitaba Dessedia, reflejaba en las superficies de metal su potente rayo, haciendo que entre más se acercara a su destino más calor sintiera. Los pisos blancos y casi inmaculados de aquellos terrenos olvidados herían su vista al reflejar los rayos del sol casi como si fueran un espejo conforme transitaba sobre ellos, como si quisieran detenerlo de conseguir su objetivo. Pero ya estaba ahí, después de algunas semanas de investigación, ya estaba sobre la pista correcta.

Le había costado mucho trabajo creerse la historia cuando la escuchó de boca de los vecinos, Jonouchi Katsuya, efectivamente, se había deshecho de su corazón y había escapado para llevar la vida que él ya conocía perfectamente, dejando a su familia atrás. Shizuka, quien vivía con su madre, hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo, pero conforme los días compusieron semanas y éstos a su veces meses, que terminaron siendo años, las esperanzas de recuperarlo se reducieron y con ello, la alegría de la mujer. Cada vez que oía de los crímenes cometidos por él, los escasos e inútiles intentos de atraparlo por la policía y los detectives, un tal Yuugi a la cabeza, más iba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. Y sólo fue un fatídico día en el cual llegó a ver los cadáveres por sí misma, cuando salía de la Universidad y caminaba hacia casa, cuando decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

Shizuka, al igual que su hermano, logró una proeza que nisiquiera Marik, a quien le gustaba traficar y vender todo tipo de _cualidades_ del cuerpo, pudo haber soñado. Se arrancó la vista. Privó a sus ojos castaños de la capacidad para ver y en forma de un millón de lágrimas —aquellas que todavía le quedaban por llorar, decían los vecinos—, pronto dejó de ver el mundo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, no conforme con eso, también había huído de casa, de su posición acomodada y los días tranquilos y pacíficos, dejando a su madre completamente histérica.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba o al menos eso decían, lo único que habían encontrado de ella habían sido sus lágrimas que parecían de plata, pedazos de su capacidad para mirar al mundo en el cual vivía. Lo último que escucharon de ella es que vivía alejada del mundo y que a nadie más, salvo a su madre, le interesaba encontrarla, pues también corrían los rumores de que se había vuelto tan despiadada como su hermano. Rishid dudaba mucho que ésto fuera cierto, ¿cómo podría ser despiadado alguien que no podía ver? ¿Cómo podía siquiera arreglárselas por sí misma?

El hombre siguió caminando, sorteando laberintos de calles que parecían interminables bajo aquél tormentoso sol. Todavía no estaba seguro del valor de la última pista que había conseguido tras haber pagado una fuerte suma de dinero a un hombre sospechoso en una taberna, pero era lo último que le quedaba. El hombre se había acercado en las sombras hacia él, mientras murmuraba que sabía dónde estaba la chica que buscaba, aquella _belleza demasiado testaruda_.

—En los límites de la ciudad —había dicho, apestando a alcohol y con los ojos vidriosos—, debajo del puente que lleva a la ciudad de Esmeralda, hay una casa de paredes blancas hecha de madera. La pequeña fugitiva vive ahí desde hace un año.

Luego el hombre había pedido más tragos y se perdió tanto en la bebida que lo siguiente que le dijo dejó de tener sentido, balbuceos dignos de un borracho. Él había tenido que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para ponerse tras la pista que le habían dado y no fue hasta varios días después, tras trasladarse desde el centro de la ciudad hasta los límites de la misma a pie, que llegó a divisar una ligera esperanza.

Esperanza que aumentó cuando la estructura mencionada por aquél hombre apareció en su campo de visión, tan pobre y tan pequeña que de nuevo le hizo cuestionarse si Shizuka había podido sobrevivir en tan extraño y contaminado ambiente. Bueno, tendría que averiguarlo y luego todo se reduciría a cumplir órdenes. Todo se reduciría, de nuevo, _como siempre_, a cumplir las órdenes de su hermano.

.

El sonido de las ollas y los platos chocando al ser lavados era lo único que llenaba el espacio por demás vacío de la única habitación que Shizuka tenía como casa. Las paredes estaban mohosas y había agujeros por aquí y por allá que de vez en cuando no soportaban un buen aguacero, pero que cuando hacía frío y calentaba un buen fuego, la mantenían guarecida. Había decidido irse de casa en un arrebato de locura y cuando se vio sola, con hambre y desamparada, fue ese el único lugar que encontró. No quería regresar a casa por mucha hambre y miedo que tuviera, no quería volver a la seguridad de una vida bonita cuando su hermano vivía entre la sangre de sus víctimas y los negocios sucios, no lo consideraba justo. Pensaba que, si de alguna manera ella también sufría de privaciones, podría comprenderlo, entender porqué cometía actos tan atroces... Perdonarlo, porque nadie en la sociedad lo haría más, salvo Yuugi-san, quizás.

Así pues, sus días se habían ido desdibujando en la misma rutina: conseguir dinero, conseguir comida y proteger su hogar improvisado. Ahora que ya no podía ver, sus manos y sus oídos la alertaban de todos los peligros que podían, aunque de vez en cuando no se salvaba de una riña callejera por el control de aquella humilde pero necesitada casa por muchos. La última semana había tenido que pelearse contra otra mujer y aún con el miedo aflorándole en el pecho, logró ganar con un poco de suerte y también ganó un tajo en la mejilla izquierda, hecho con una botella de vidrio rota que de vez en cuando le escocía y esperaba no estuviera infectada. _La próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte_, o al menos eso le había dicho la mujer y Shizuka estaba plenamente consciente de ello. La próxima vez, si era un hombre y no una mujer; si estaba armado y no le importaba matar...

Tendría que encontrar otro refugio pronto, tendría que vender el resto de las lágrimas que había llevado consigo durante tantos meses y que eran tan valiosas y caras, los restos de su visión perdida, los que le daban el sustento para vivir sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Tendría que...

Un ruido la alertó, pisadas sobre la grava caliente resonaban en sus oídos, con tal potencia, que hasta el ruido de los platos siendo lavados quedó eclipsado por ellos. ¿Sería un hombre? Sí, estaba segura por la cadencia de sus pasos de que así era. ¿Querría pelea? Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo con la fuerza de un relámpago, pero no dejó que ésto la detuviera, una expresión brava afloró en su rostro y antes de tomar sus cosas, muy pequeñas pero aún así significativas, ya había decidido encarar al extraño.

No iba a morir sin luchar, sin duda. No iba a dejarse vencer sin presentar pelea. Eso le había enseñado su hermano y eso quería hacer como último tributo a un hombre a quien ya no le importaba que ella existiera.

.

Rishid se sorprendió cuando sus pasos sobre la grava e inmundicia que protegían las cercanías de la casa de Shizuka fueron eclipsados por el sonido de otros que por supuesto no le pertenecían, podía darse cuenta por su fineza y ligero pero melódico sonido al andar. No esperaba que la mujer saliera a su encuentro, que hubiese sido avisada de alguna manera y que se preparara para enfrentarlo, pero si era así, tanto mejor. La lucha —tendría que— acabaría con su victoria y la misión estaría completa.

La figura se fue haciendo visible conforme se acercaba, antes oculta naturalmente por su ropa desgarrada y sucia, que conseguía camuflarla con el ambiente. Shizuka no había perdido del todo el aire de adolescente que la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos había atrapado ya hacía tantos años atrás, la única diferencia yacía en que sus rasgos parecían haberse endurecido y afilado, sin duda por todas las penas que había tenido que soportar en su vida, la carga de los pecados y el dolor de alguien más.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —estaban ya a escasos cinco metros de distancia cuando fue ella la primera que rompió el silencio, las que alguna vez habían sido sus frágiles manos suspendidas en forma de puños frente a su rostro, como si pretendiera atacar, pese a que él sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Casi le dio lástima, casi le provocó ir a darle una palmadita en la cabeza (como hacía con Marik cuando se portaba mal en su niñez), pero se contuvo, con la mano acariciando suavemente la daga que llevaba fuertemente amarrada en el cinturón. Sopesaba sus posibilidades, calculaba, también como en el pasado cuando tenía que ahuyentar a los reptiles de su pobre casa, qué movimiento le daría la ventaja—. ¿Quién anda ahí? Te advierto que puedo estar ciega, pero tengo otros métodos para saber cuando alguien ronda mi casa y sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres...? —su voz se rompió en un único sollozo y algunas lágrimas, que pensó nunca volvería a derramar, deslavaron su cara manchada por la suciedad y el barro.

Rishid se daba cuenta de que ella albergaba la inútil esperanza de que fuera Jonouchi Katsuya, con la ayuda de un milagro y visiblemente arrepentido, el que estuviera en la puerta de su casa para salvarla de sus propios errores, que sin embargo, sabía esconder muy bien bajo un semblante sereno ante cualquier extraño. Incluso hasta había cometido el error de bajar la guardia, momento en el cual él aprovechó para acercarse aún más sin ser notado. Pronto y gracias a una astuta combinación de rapidez e inteligencia, se encontró detrás de ella, sujetándola por detrás, sus antes blancos puños femeninos en su espalda, inmovilizándola.

Aquello disparó las alertas en su mente que le decían a Shizuka que ése no era su hermano, pero por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué suerte correría? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? _No he luchado, hermano_. Se dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y furia, recomponiendo sus rasgos en un gesto resignado. _No he podido luchar, porque sigo siendo ingenua, sigo creyendo que vas a regresar y que el mal en el mundo no existe._

—Ahora vendrás conmigo —la voz que habló cerca de su oído era potente y arrastraba sólo un poco las palabras, al oírla ella se imaginó a un hombre alto e imponente, pero de alguna manera, no del todo malo.

Sintió cómo era obligada a avanzar sin importarle a su captor el que tropezara de vez en cuando. Se estaba alejando con una velocidad promedio de su casa, quizás de su vida y definitivamente de su absurda esperanza de encontrar a su hermano perdido tal y como ella lo conocía. Se estaba alejando y lo único que le importaba saber era a dónde, a qué clase de futuro sería forzada.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde me lleva? —al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a forcejear pero sin conseguir soltarse. Las manos de aquél hombre se cerraban como esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y aunque no le hacían daño, conseguían su objetivo de no permitirle ningún movimiento astuto o favorecedor—. _¿Por qué?_

Dicha pregunta lo olvidó a detenerse. Forcejeó con ella mientras trataba de conseguir la daga en su pantalón y también, mientras hallaba el valor para seguir las órdenes dadas, por mucho que éstas siempre le desagradaran.

—Eso no te importa. No me obligues... —por fin había soltado su arma blanca de su agarre y la empuñaba cerca de su mejilla, donde el sol rompía en destellos debido a su filo—. ¿Conoces los _Lazos de Sangre_? ¿Sabes que puedo obligarte mediante ellos a hacer lo que quiera?

No había nadie en Dessedia que no conociera los Lazos de Sangre, eran el hechizo más poderoso y único en el planeta; pero ella no entendía cómo éstos podían amenazarla. Estos Lazos eran otorgados desde el nacimiento y vinculaban a las personas que llevaban la misma sangre para siempre, a la gente le gustaba llamarlo _familia_ como un término más amigable, pero eso no conseguía disfrazar la potente magia que yacía bajo la superficie de aquél inexplicable fenómeno. Para ponerlo en términos simples, Shizuka y Katsuya compartían un lazo de sangre, que sin embargo, se había debilitado al deshacerse éste último de su corazón. También compartían lazos los padres e hijos, los abuelos y nietos, tíos y sobrinos. Que ella supiera y todo mundo sabía tanto como ella, estos nexos no eran dañinos, sólo mantenían la armonía entre las personas de una misma familia, se aseguraban de que no estarían separados mucho tiempo y ya...

Ella también se había deshecho de esos lazos, quizás su corazón permanecía intacto, esa memoria sensitiva, su corazón ilógico, que latía en cada una de sus venas y exhalaba cada uno de sus suspiros, pero el que hubiera limitado su capacidad para ver, sus sentimientos alegres por su anterior vida familiar y el escape de su casa, habían limitado los suyos, dejándola como una muñeca de trapo a la deriva de un río, sin nada a lo cual aferrarse. Y entonces, ¿qué decía este extraño? ¿Cómo podría siquiera hacerle daño con semejante cosa...?

—Eso es mentira —contestó con compostura la mujer, como si de pronto se encontrara en un abarrotado salón de clases, debatiendo contra un compañero sobre una hipótesis que le parecía descabellada—. No soy idiota, sé lo que son y lo que hacen. Es imposible.

—Los Lazos funcionan mediante la sangre, gente que comparte la misma sangre tiene vínculos especiales, aún inexplorados, pero potentes. Si yo te cortara y cortara mi piel también, si nuestras sangres se unieran, aún en la más ínfima parte, ¿qué crees que sucedería? ¿No sería eso un Lazo de Sangre? ¿No nos ataría en armonía, de modo que tendrías que obedecerme?

De modo que se entendiera que iba en serio con su amenaza, pese a que no era cierto, la daga presionó suavemente la piel de Shizuka, haciendo un corte limpio que no se sintió hasta que la sangre brotó de él, bajando por su mejilla como si fuera una lágrima.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué?

Nada de ello tenía sentido, esa amenaza, la llegada del extraño, el que se estuvieran alejando... ¿No era ésa una lucha territorial? ¿Correría un peor destino que el quedarse sin un techo bajo el cual dormir? Por segunda ocasión trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados inútiles.

—No tiene caso que te lo diga, pero puedo mostrártelo.

Durante algunos momentos no sucedió nada, cosa que hizo dudar a la mujer de si su captor sólo se estaba burlando de ella, pero luego, un ardor en su brazo izquierdo, que subía directamente a su cerebro, la hizo olvidarse de todo. Rishid había pinchado suavemente uno de sus dedos y la sangre fluyó durante algunos segundos por su mano, la cual colocó sobre la piel de Shizuka, de modo que una gota de ese líquido espeso y caliente entrara en contacto con su piel. Aquello no formaba un lazo, pero si las investigaciones que Marik había hecho en pos de conseguir algo nuevo que contrabandear daban fruto, la sangre cantaría lo suficiente como para decírselo todo. Absolutamente todo.

La pequeña gotita pareció ser absorbida por la piel aún blanca pero llena de polvo de ella y siguiendo el camino de sus terminaciones nerviosas, llegó a su cerebro para contarle una historia, misma que se desdibujó bajo sus párpados como una película, pese a que ella siempre creyó firmemente que nunca volvería a ver nada más en su vida. Las imágenes avanzaron a su propio ritmo, de vez en cuando lento, de vez en cuando a saltos. Escenas de un pasado en el cual dos niños jugaban en la arena, una mujer enferma que después moría tras decirle a él —Shizuka veía por sus ojos y ahora sabía que se llamaba Rishid—, que cuidara de Marik. Los desastrosos años de la adolescencia, el apoyo incondicional de Rishid hacia su hermano... El camino equivocado que éste había tomado y luego... Después de tantas y tantas noches en las cuales veía a Rishid pedirle perdón a su madre, la aparición de su hermano. Katsuya, tal como lo describían los rumores, quizás incluso peor. Katsuya y la deuda que había dejado, la afrenta que no se saldaría si no era con su propia muerte, la razón de que fuera llevada lejos de su actual refugio.

—_Él no vendrá_ —afirmó con voz serena, cuando los recuerdos se terminaron y sus ojos volvieron a sumirse en la oscuridad—. Mi hermano, si de verdad es así... No vendrá. Pueden matarme si quieren, van a matarme, pero él no acudirá, lo sé. Ahora que lo he visto, aún si es por medio de éstos recuerdos... ¿Qué tan tonto puede llegar a ser ese Marik como para no darse cuenta? ¿Y cuánto más tonta puedo ser yo al hablar así de él enfrente de ti? Quizás después de todo si he perdido la cabeza. Ahora haz lo que debas hacer.

El rostro de Shizuka se había contorsionado en un millón de gestos diferentes conforme los recuerdos habían corrido bajo sus párpados, pasando desde el asombro hasta el pesar, desde la lástima hasta cierto amago de burla. Él no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, porque ya lo sabía, que su relación con Marik era patética y que su lazo ya estaba roto; pero sólo llegó a confirmar la horrible verdad tras verla detrás de los ojos vacíos de alguien que buscaba a un hermano que tampoco la quería ni necesitaba como a él, el espejo de su verdadera desesperación reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

—No —dijo tajantemente—. No seguiré haciendo esto —sus manos soltaron las de ella, otorgándole la libertad tanto como a sí mismo. Retrocedió varios pasos y estaba a punto de irse cuando ella le habló, el corazón destrozado parecía hacerle estragos en la garganta, que parecía obstruída y le impedía hablar sin sollozar.

—Entonces quédate aquí —ahora no era un extraño, ahora conocía a Rishid, el hombre que aún ahora seguía queriendo a su hermano, que le recordaba a ella y a su patético ser en otra forma—. Rishid.

Con la mano se limpió la pringosa mejilla, sintiendo cómo la opresión y el miedo en su pecho disminuían en contra de toda razón. Luego, extendió la mano, ofreciéndole algunas gotas de su sangre, pues había llegado a intuir de dónde provenían los recuerdos vistos por su intensidad.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, pese a que ella no podía verlo, luego secundó esta acción con un breve murmullo para denegar la oferta. Ya conocía lo suficiente.

—Quédate aquí —repitió Shizuka, una sonrisa llorosa mientras mantenía la mano extendida.

Rishid suspiró y cerró los ojos, apretando la daga con todas las fuerzas restantes, los destellos del sol muriendo en el horizonte reverberando aún debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Luego, la empuñó por las alturas e hizo un corte limpio y casi indoloro en su mano derecha, desde donde comenzó a manar la sangre con velocidad abrumadora.

La menor de los Jonouchi replegó su mano contra su pecho y esperó, notando cómo el olor a oxido invadía el ambiente. No sabía que esperar y por eso dio un respingo cuando la mano del hombre tomó la suya, casi como si le pidiera permiso, mismo que ella le concedió con una pequeña cabezada.

Minutos después, la mano de Rishid, la que sangraba copiosamente, yacía sobre su mejilla herida, ambas sangres comenzando a latir al compás de dos diferentes corazones, aunque ya mezclados por ese simple acto. Ambos futuros entremezclándose, hasta que el destino reclamara por sus pecados.

Las explicaciones, por supuesto, vendrían después.

**FIN.**


End file.
